The Sophie Story
by SophieL.A.DeMooretheWolf15
Summary: Okay so this is the same story i posted on my old account - Heaven'sDevilNymph. So i hope everyone who read this before is still going to read the updates. Tails/OC, Sonamy, Knouge, Silvaze, Creamy, and possible Shadow/OC. Need a female oc. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** This is my first story so please be easy on me. No flame please.**

**My OC's are my own but sonic is copyright of sega.**

??????? POV

Hello my name is Sophie Luna Alexandria DeMoore. I am 15 years old. I cannot remember a thing about my past, but I get these weird blurry visions. I think their my memories but their really hard to make out. Last night I met some one who said he knew me. He didn't tell me his name but he was a large, pretty buff gray wolf and something about him made it feel like Deja Vu. He told me that I would be seeing much more of him in the near future.

The Next Morning No Ones POV

With a yawn the young female wolf sat up in bed slamming her hand down on the alarm clock. She stretched her arms out and slipped out from under bed sheets. Making her way into the bathroom she looked up into the mirror her eyes meeting her reflection. Mussed chocolate brown hair fell around her face, blonde streaks shining slightly in the light. Her emerald green eyes seemed to have lost any

life. Her soft white fur was slightly ruffled from the tossing and turning during the night. She bent her head over the sink and turned the cold water on, splashing her face with it immediately pulling herself back up shaking the water off her face. She went on to shower and brush her teeth getting ready for the day ahead the light suddenly back in her eyes.

She stepped out of her room dressed for the day ahead. She wore a pair of slightly baggy blue jeans with a brown leather belt and holes in the knees. Her black spaghetti strap shirt stopping about an inch past her chest. Black fingerless gloves adorned her hands and her hair was pulled up into a pair of small ponytails her hair basically a couple of puffballs because her hair was so short. She sat on the stair railing and slid down jumping off at the end landing on the floor. She walked over to her black combat boots and slipped them on.

She slipped into the kitchen grabbing a granola bar and bottle of water. She opened the granola bar and finished it and the water off with no problem, ran through the living room snatching up her skateboard and running out the front door, locking it as she went. She smirked and hit the sidewalk with her skateboard footing hitting the ground speeding up and then began to maneuver her way around downtown. She smiled as the wind blew past her face wind ruffling her hair. Her ear piercings making her ears slightly cold. She stopped in front of a small music store. Picking up her skateboard she walked in. A short, petite calico cat stood at the counter looking bored, her nails tapping against the counter.

"Hey Fia, hows it going?" she asked the calico as she walked behind the counter putting her skateboard against the wall. "Eh, there have been better days for the store." she replied, "so far I have had exactly _**one**_ customer" The wolf made a weird face at the comment "Yeesh you'd think people would know a good music store when they see it, but all their concerned with is how big the business is and if its a famous store" The calico snickered "Come on Sophie, we haven't had very good business in three months. We're dying here one more month and we might have to give up the building."

Sophie let out a small sigh just a s the bell at the stores front door rang. She straightened up slightly as a small group of girls walk in. There was a pink hedgehog, a white bat, a small orange and brown rabbit, and a purple cat. She smiled lightly speaking up where they could hear her, "Can we help you? Are ya lookin for anything in specific?" The hedgehog looked up, she seemed to be around the same age as Sophie, "Yeah we're looking for some good techno and dance music. Do you have anything thats worth buying?" Sophie nodded her head "Yeah we've got a big collection of both of those, all in the back corner over there" she said pointing to one of the corners. The pink girl nodded her head and smiled "Thanks" The girls picked out a few cds and bought them. Just before they left the purple cat had been talking with Sophie and the two were already good friends. She walked up to the wolf "So, Sophie, do you have anything planned for the weekend?" Sophie shook her head "Nope, I'm free, why do you ask?" Blaze smiled, slipping her a piece of paper with writing on it "Show up here on Saturday okay? If something happens or you need a ride call this number I've written under the address" Sophie smiled "I'll be there you can count on it"

**Author's Note: Hope you all liked it like I said before its my first story. By the way you see that pretty little R&R button right there yeah that green one. You should click it because I will send you a digital hug, bath set and some freshly digitally baked chocolate chip cookies. Maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Okay so here is the second chapter this one is gonna be a little longer so enjoy**

**I own Sophie, Sega owns Sonic**

Blaze's POV

I leaned against the bar counter that was in our kitchen the guys were all out out back barbequing. Well except for Charmy and Tails, who were helping Amy, Cream, and Vanilla decorate. It was kind of sweet because Charmy was helping Cream and he was blushing and stuttering whenever she talked to him. I giggled slightly under my breath, and then began upstairs to find what I wanted to wear at the party. I stepped through my door and looked around my walls are purple and my bed is covered in white and periwinkle sheets and blankets. I opened my closet up and just lazily fingered through all my clothes. I finally decided on a purple spaghetti strap shirt and a light blue jean skirt that stopped mid thigh. I still wore the same shoes though.

I walked downstairs again and while I did I fixed my hair so that it was down around my face. When I got back downstairs the guys were back in the house all the food laid out on the counters and tables.

Silver walked over to me smiling, "Hey Blaze don't you look fancy" I rolled my eyes at his remark "Thanks Silver, I'll take that as a compliment" He chuckled and grabbed my wrist dragging me over to the others. We were talking about how good the food smelled and thats when Sonic asked me "Hey Blaze, Amy said you invited someone over for the party?" I nodded my head "Yeah she's really cool, her name is Sophie. She said she could come over today so I hope its not a problem. She is my friend." Sonic smiled "No its no problem" Just as he said this the doorbell rang.

I ran to the door and when I opened it I saw Sophie who was wearing the same thing as the day before except her shirt was red instead of black. "Hey Blaze, nice house" I smiled and replied "Hey why don't you come in we were just about to start. You can meet everyone" We walked into the the backroom where the party was being held.

Sophie's POV

I walked to the back room with Blaze and when I got back there Amy, Rouge and Cream were here but they lived here ya know. And there were a bunch of guys here I was wondering how the girls dealt with them. Blaze smiled and began to introduce me to everyone. The blue hedgehog was Sonic, the white one was Silver, the black and red one was Shadow and the red echidna was Knuckles. There was also a bee named Charmy, a chameleon named Espio, A Crocodile named Vector. "Gosh this is so many names I don't know if I can remember all of them." Blaze smiled at my comment "You don't have to but I don't think it will be a problem" I laughed lightly just as an orange male fox with double tails. "Hey Blaze who's that?" she looked to where I was pointing at "That's Tails, he's the technician and engineer."

Tail's POV

I just walked in from the back room when I saw her. She was beautiful. Her soft white fur seemed to glow slightly under the sun light leaking through the windows. She had short cut chocolate brown hair and bold emerald eyes. She had four gold hoops pierced through either ear and she had a tomboyish look to her. I smiled and walked over, I wasn't the shy little boy I had been all those years ago "Hey Blaze who's your friend?" Blaze looked at me and got her friends attention "Tails this is Sophie, Sophie this is Tails" she smiled and put her hand out "Its nice to meet you Tails" I took her hand and shook it, she had a pretty firm grip. "Well everything is set up for the party now so why don't we move the food and start the party" Everyone nodded in agreement and pretty soon everything was ready and we were all in the back room the music was playing and Sonic was dancing with Amy who was laughing at something he had just said. "They get along pretty well huh?" I looked over to see Sophie sitting next to me. "Yeah I guess they do"

We just kept talking, Sophie actually knew quite a bit about mechanics. I just finished telling her about the first time I met Sonic. "So do you have any important childhood stories" She seemed to smile sadly "I'm not really sure I can't remember any of my memories past the last two months. I woke up in a hospital my head hurt and I couldn't remember anything except for my name, age, and other stuff about me. Its incredibly frustrating" I nodded my head in agreement and then I remembered something important "Well I may have a solution for you. Our friend Shadow lost his memory too and I built a machine that helped gain his memory back, Maybe it will work on you" She smiled "Really, oh thanks so much Tails!" She hugged me still thanking me. I could smell her perfume, she smelled of vanilla and roses. We talked a little more about our lives, I even managed to ask her to dance she giggled and when I thought she was laughing at me but she just thought it was cute that I was being so formal.

???????? POV

A low snarl escaped my lips. She could not regain her memories it would mean the end of our plans and these plans were incredibly important to the boss. This fox was going to get in our way and I was going to be in big trouble if he ruined the plans seeing as she was my responsibility. Damn this was going to be hard.

**Author's Note:**** I hope you guys review I really do I would like to know what you guys think plus any ideas you have for the story are welcome. **

**Plus, i'm looking for someone to submit a female oc because I don't have a girlfriend for shadow yet and i'm looking forward to seeing what you care to submit, but this is only if you want to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Okay so far i've had quite a few readers already so i'm doing better then I thought. You'll be finding out who the mystery character from the last chapter is so I hope you like**

**I own Sophie, Sega owns Sonic**

??????? POV

Dammit! She can't regain her memories, it will mean the end of our plans and the end of me. I've got to call Lynx. r_ing......ring.....ring.....ring....."Hello?" _"Is this Lynx?" _"Of course it is you dolt. Why are you calling me?" _"Its about the girl, she's with the Sonic team and they have a way to return her memories. They plan on doing it tonight" _"WHAT?!?!? What do you mean, she's going to get her memories back. If that happens the boss will be all over our asses. You cannot let this happen" _"I know and it won't happen if I have anything to say about it" _"Good. And by the way Ripper don't mess up" .....beep......beep....beep..... _I would not fail my mission.

Sophie's POV

I was standing in my room pacing, tonight is the night that my memories will be brought back. I'm a little nervous because we're not sure it will work on me but we're hoping it does. The door opened and Blaze walked in "Its time" I nodded my head and began to follow her down to Tails' basement laboratory. When I walked in and saw the machine, it wasn't quite what I expected it was about the size of my thumbnail. Tails walked forward "It goes on your forehead, when its ready tell me okay?" I nodded and pressed it onto my forehead right between my eyes. "Its on Tails, I'm ready." He nodded slightly and pressed a few buttons on his computer and the next thing I knew all my memories were back but I passed out from this sudden burst of energy.

Ripper's POV

DAMMIT!!!!! She's already got her memories, but no matter i'll just have to take her prisoner. "Who the hell are you?" I look over to see a purple cat glaring at me "Well?" she asks "I don't have to answer to you girlie. Besides its none of your business what I want with that girl" The male fox seemed angry at that last comment. "She's not just some girl you know. Why do you act like she doesn't matter" I smirked "You should keep your nose out of things you don't know about because that girl is something more important than anyone on this world. So I'll be taking her now.

No POV

Sonic started a spinball attack and targeted Ripper launching barely hitting his target because Ripper managed to dodge the most damage of the attack. Blaze threw several fireball, Rouge and Amy tried to double team, Tails grabbed his stun gun, Knuckles threw several good punches, Shadow used his chaos energy and Silver tried to stop Ripper with his telekinesis. By the time the fight was over with the lab was a mess and Ripper the winner. He walked forward and picked Sophie up throwing her over his shoulder and leaving the house.

Sophie's POV

My head hurts, back aches, I don't know where I am. Its cold, and I'm laying on a metal table, I think. I keep hearing these voices in the hallway. I'm really nervous right now, I don't know whats going on and all my memories are back and i'm making sense of those but its all to much. Wait the doors opening, I can't believe its them "Welcome back Sophie, we've missed you"

**Author's Note:**** okay so its a cliffhanger I'm sorry it was so tempting and the plotbunnies told me to do it. Any way I'm am still looking for a female oc to pair up with shadow. So if you have one that you would like to submit to me just send me the info in a message.**

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** Sorry about the wait but this was a really long chapter its got a fight scene and its really detailed so just hang in there.**

**I own Sophie, Lynx, Ripper and Luke. Sega owns the Sonic Team.**

Sophie's POV

I narrowed my eyes, a low growl escaping my throat. "Nora and Lynx what a _**pleasure **_to see you again" I snarled the words out, realizing that my voice sounded a little deeper and more husky than before. Nora and Lynx are twin Siamese cats. They both have brown hair and the only difference is that Nora has gray eyes and Lynx has red eyes. Nora snickered and Lynx smirked "Well someones a little pissy today aren't they" Lynx said in a mocking way. Nora was trying hard to hold back her laughter really hard but couldn't hold it in and burst into loud obnoxious giggles. I remembered when we were little they had always picked on me and my brother had never stopped it he always told me to get over it.

_Flashback_

_The young white wolf giggled as she played with her dolls, braiding their hair and picking out their outfits. A pair of twin cats walked over and at the same time asked her "What ya doin Sophie? Playing with those stupid kiddie dolls again. Your such a pathetic loser." She looked up her eyes watering slightly "you guys a-are s-s-so m-mean. I-I'm gonna tell my brother" She got up and ran onto the back porch and looked over to a gray wolf who looked to be a couples years older than her. "Brother, Nora and Lynx are being rude again" The male rolled his eyes "Sophie, you gotta learn to either stick up for yourself or just get over it. Its no wonder they pick on you, your pathetic." The younger Sophie began to cry and ran up to her room, cursing her brother and the twins under breath "I hate you Ripper, I wish you weren't my brother. And I hate those stupid twins too." she threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep._

_End Flashback_

I let out a growl as they walked towards me "Oh come on Sophie you can't do anything while your restrained like this besides the boss wants to meet you. He'll be so happy we got to you" At that the two pulled me off the table and just as I went to run off, I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my body. I let out a yelp of pain as I fell to the ground. I could hear them laughing as they began to drag me out the door and down the hallway.

?????? POV

I watched as the twins shoved the girl down in front of me. She was on her knees and she glared as she looked up at me. I smirked "Welcome Sophie, to my headquarters, I do hope my workers haven't put you through to much trouble" She narrowed her eyes at me "I don't know who you are and I don't care to find out so why don't you save me the trouble and let me go." I laughed and she seemed surprised by this. "Of course you would like to go but I would like for you to at least consider my offer." She sneered "What could you offer me." "Well I would like to offer a small deal. I will help you train with your powers and you will give me information on your new friends the Sonic Team." She seemed to think for a minute and then smirked as she looked up at me "Well I hate to tell you but I already know how to use my powers and I would never betray my friends."

Usually I was a very patient man, but at the moment I was losing my temper "Listen girly, I am Luke the Destroyer. I do not take sass talk from the likes of people like you. So either tell me what I want to know or else." She sighed, and I smiled, knowing I won. That is until she spat at my feet and snarled at me. "You've done it now little girl" walked down slipping my black hooded cloak off revealing my dark gray spines and jet black eyes. I smiled as she cringed when I stopped in front of her and raised my hand. She whimpered and I almost didn't hit her. Almost. When my hand went across her face she yelped, I snarled and picked her up by the shock collar around her neck and threw her across the room. There was a resounding crack as she hit the far wall. I smiled as they dragged her off to the infirmary. This was going to be a challenge but I am quite fine with that.

Blaze's POV

When I woke up to the mess of the Tails' lab. Several of the others were starting to wake up, I looked around for Sophie but I couldn't see her. Silver lay next to me "Silver, Silver get up. C'mon I can't find Sophie anywhere" He began to sit up and coughed a couple times. "We'll get her back don't worry Blaze she'll be okay." I sighed hoping he was right.

No One's POV

The Sonic Team had gathered in the Living room. Tails was pacing around the room, Cream was sitting next to Charmy crying onto his shoulder, Amy seemed to sulk in the corner Rouge and Blaze trying to get her to be optimistic about the situation, Silver, Shadow, and Sonic were thinking up ideas to find her. The others were out gathering information on if anybody had seen Ripper or Sophie. Tails stopped pacing clenching his fists and teeth slamming his fist against the wall, "Dammit! Why are we all just sitting here we should be out looking for Sophie. We can't just sit here and wait for someone to come back with information or for a plan to come in the works. We should be out there kicking that bastards sorry ass for taking our friend away and treating her like a piece of shit." The anger on his face was so visible everything had gone quiet. Sonic stood up and walked over to his best friend "Tails don't worry, we'll find her and save her. We've got a partial plan and we can just wing it if we need to. So lets get ready, because we're gonna need weapons and someone to talk over the headsets. K' little buddy?" Tails narrowed his eyes and jerked away from Sonic "I'm not gonna sit back and watch I'm going in there with you." his face was set and determined, there wasn't going to be any changing his mind.

As the group began to bustle around the house they put every weapon and piece of tech they had spread it all out and began to divide everything amongst themselves. Tails' face was set in a determined look as he put his weapons and tech together. The others knew they couldn't keep him from going but they were proud of him for being so determined to save Sophie. Amy spoke up "Tails, I just got a call from Espio He's found where They took Sophie. He's sending you the coordinates on your phone" Tails nodded his head "Alright is everyone ready?" As he looked around the room everyone nodded. He checked his phone then put it back "alright then lets head out.

Sophie's POV

When I woke up I was laying in a hospital bed, the room I was in was entirely white. I sat up and I ached all over and then I remembered that Luke had thrown me all over the room earlier. That guy is an arrogant asshole, I mean thinking so highly of himself and even giving himself a name. I hate to see what girl falls for him. As I sat up I felt something up against my neck. I grabbed whatever it was and it felt like metal. I'm trying to get it off and all of sudden another jolt of electricity went through my body. A shock collar? Why on earth am I wearing a shock collar. Okay this guy is really pissing me off. I hope Tails and Blaze and everyone else shows up.

Ripper's POV

She's an idiot for sassing Luke like that. He's a very powerful hedgehog and I'm not surprised that she got stuck in the infirmary. And she's just now figured it out that she's wearing a shock collar. I hope her friends can put up a better fight than they did with me when they come to save her. If they even show up to try.

Blaze's POV

We're almost there, Tails, sonic and shadow are all up front leading us there. I see them all start to slow down as we approach a waterfall. Tails looks down at his portable map and nod his head "This is the spot you guys. Right here is the entrance to their headquarters." He says his voice shaky and his face set and determined. Sonic nods "Alright then Cream, Charmy and Vector will stay out here and stand guard. Rouge, Knuckles, Amy and Silver will go find out where Sophie is being held. Tails will turn off the security system off and run a loop video through to all the security cameras. Then me, shadow and Blaze will meet up with him and look for Ripper and his boss." everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Sonic, Shadow and myself were waiting for Tails to finish up with his work. He walked over to us "Everything is set, we're good to go." Sonic nodded, Shadow gave a gruff grunt and I nodded as well. We then took off down the hallway we'd been in Tails taking a quick left the rest of us simply following him. Pretty soon he had led us to a pair of large Mahogany wooden double doors. They were already slightly open so we walked up and looked in being as quiet as possible. What I saw was a little surprising, Ripper was there but there was also a pair of twin siamese cats and dark gray hedgehog.

We could hear what the were talking about but I think we caught them in the middle of their conversation. Ripper was talking at the moment "So what do we with the girl while your away? Leave her in her cell?" the gray hedgehog shook his head "No just let her explore but make sure she doesn't leave the headquarters" The siamese twins nodded their head speaking one right after the other the gray eyed one speaking first, "We'll make sure she doesn't leave Luke.....Yeah she won't leave and she'll be so angry about it...." the two giggled as the gray hedgehog, Luke smiled "Of course I'll be off then. Try not to damage any thing to badly." The three nodded their heads and when Luke started walking towards the door we backed up and hid behind whatever we could find statues, potted plants. We watched as he walked out the doors and past us leaving rather quickly. We stepped out from our hiding places. "We should wait for the others to find Sophie and then have them meet us here" Tails said. Sonic and Shadow agreed. I simply nodded my head.

Rouge's POV

We walked down the hallway, it was kind of creepy because the halls were empty and cold. We looked in every room we could and every time we ended up empty handed. That is until we came to a room that said infirmary above it. We checked if the door was locked and it wasn't so I opened it. As it opened I heard someone moving around and the sound of one of the beds being moved slightly. We walked in and looked around noticing that one of the beds was messed up. I motioned for them to stay where they were and to be quiet until I said so. I walked close to the bed and said very quietly

"Sophie its Rouge honey everything is going to be okay. We're here to take you back home with us." as soon as I finished talking she jumped up and hugged me so tight I thought she might brake my back I don't ever remember her being that strong. "Sophie your gonna crush me." She smiled sheepishly "Sorry Rouge when I got my memories back my powers came back with them." I looked at her weirdly. Her voice was deeper and huskier then before plus she just said powers. "What do you mean powers, Sophie?" she shook her head, "There's no time for that right now I'll explain later." We all nodded in agreement and Amy contacted the others over the headset she was wearing. She told us they were at the main hall and were waiting for us now. "Well then we better get going. C'mon Sophie we're gonna meet up with the others." I grabbed her and took off out the doors the others hot on my trail.

Sophie's POV

We were running down the halls, they had asked me to guide them to the main hall and so I did just that telling them where to turn. We finally got to the main hallway where the mahogany double doors and I saw Blaze, Sonic, Shadow, and Tails standing by the doors looking in through the small crack. Rouge walked over and talked to Blaze for a minute who then came running straight for me, hugging me tightly. The guys walked over as well, smiling when they saw I was okay. "I'm so glad you guys came to save me, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up. But Luke is really powerful and we won't be able to stop him." Tails shook his head slightly "Luke left for some sort of business. Ripper and those weird twins are the only ones here." I smiled "Really, well help me get this stupid shock collar off and then we can go in there." tails walked over and took a look at the collar before speaking up, "I can get it off but I'll need a few minutes" I nodded my head, "Alright just get it off." He went to work on getting it off of my neck. I could feel his heavy breath on my neck as he worked to get the collar off. When I felt it fall off I caught it before it fell to the ground. "Thanks Tails" I said as I gave him a quick hug, I felt him tense up.

We all stood at the door watching the three as they simply walked around the room. I watched Ripper as he paced around the room. "Alright so how are we gonna do this, straight out or sneak attack" I asked as the rest of them looked at me sonic spoke up first "We think its a good idea if you stay out of the fight." I glared at him and was about to say something back but Rouge and Blaze gave me a look that said I wouldn't be out of the fight for long.

No One's POV

As the sonic team stormed into the room the three in the room looked up startled by the sudden entrance. Ripper was the first one into a defensive stance the twins following suit. Sonic snorted "Why don't we skip the chit chat and get down to the nitty gritty." Ripper snarled his approval and suddenly the room was full of fighting Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles were trying to get Ripper down while the girls were trying to get the twins to stand still. Sonic used his dash attack on Ripper and was pushed back, Shadow used Chaos spear which hit straight on but didn't seem to do much damage. Silver had gotten Knuckles up in the air and was sending him hurtling straight for Ripper. Ripper grabbed Knuckles by the wrist and threw him back down.

Rouge did a spin kick towards Lynx who back flipped out of the way and then took off running at her throwing a punch that barely went past Rouge's face. Amy jumped up with her hammer from the side and sent it slamming down on Lynx who dodged but the hammer still rammed into her when Amy went in for the second shot and it sent her flying into the wall. Blaze was throwing fireball after fireball at Nora who was dodging most of them but was still getting hit every now and again.

Sophie growled as she sat back and watched Tails was close to her but was still participating in the fight by shooting his gun off at ripper and the twins whenever he got the chance. She tapped her foot angrily against the ground. She looked up realizing that Nora was winning against Blaze. She smirked and felt the energy began to flow through her as she released in a steady stream. As soon as her entire body was rippling with energy she took off running at Nora, pulling her fist back and then jumping at the gray eyed twin smirking with satisfaction as her fist connected with Nora's jaw. The cat went flying backwards and Blaze smiled in thanks to her wolf friend. Sophie smiled and then felt the electricity trickle out of her fingers. She began to collect it in the palms of her hands and then threw it at Nora who yelped. She stood up looking rather beat up.

Ripper signaled for the twins to follow him and just as he did Tails shot at Nora and she fell, unmoving to the ground. Lynx tried to go back but Ripper grabbed her and kept on going.

Sophie's POV

Everything after the fight is just a blur. We left the headquarters, then there was a celebration at the house, and everyone was happy to see me back again. Tails and me hang out all the time I even got to help him rebuild the laboratory. Maybe everything will be back to normal for a little while now.

**Author's Note:**** Okay so I hoped this chapter was good it took me forever to write, I'm hoping to put in a new character next chappie so if you have a female oc you would like to submit to be paired up with Shadow it would be good to do that soon. So please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** Okay so I have had two reviews so far. I've been told I have a slight problem with switching the POV so much so I'm going to try not to do that a whole lot anymore. By the way I'm still going to take oc's male or female now and I already have one to pair with shadow.**

**I own Sophie, GalexiatheChao owns Meg the Raccoon, and Sega owns the Sonic Team and Villains. The Princess and the Frog and Astroboy belong to their rightful owners. Naturally belongs to Selena Gomez.**

No POV

Sophie, Rouge, and Blaze were the only ones awake at the moment and were sitting in the kitchen. Sophie was at the stove cooking breakfast which consisted of bacon, eggs, biscuits, waffles, and sausage. Rouge and Blaze were just finishing up cleaning the dishes and were now getting out enough plates and forks for them and Sophie. When the food was done the girls got some but left enough for everybody else. They walked into the living room and sat down. "So Sophie, Tails seems to like you a lot and we know you like him. Is there anything going on there." Rouge said in a teasing manner. Sophie blushed at the comment "No, I haven't told him yet. But I don't think he really likes me that way." Blaze rolled her eyes and was about to say something but the phone rang right before she could. Sophie walked over and picked it up, putting it to her ear, "Hello" "Fia? Yeah I can come in to work today." "Of course I'm fine. I'll be there soon." she put the phone down and sighed lightly. Blaze looked over "What was that about Sophie?" "Fia wants me to come in to work, so if the others ask where I am you know what to tell them." blaze nodded her head and watched Sophie head out the door skateboard in hand.

Sophie maneuvered her way through downtown slowly taking in all the sights. Passing a few dress stores on the way, she looked a little upset. She stopped in front of the store and walked in. There was someone at the counter talking with Fia.

Sophie's POV

Could it really be her? I mean I remember her from my child hood, but I couldn't place the name. She was an orange and black raccoon wearing a black jacket and orange shirt under it with a pair of brown pants. Then it suddenly came to her "Meg? Is that you?" my voice was incredibly quiet, but when she turned around I knew it was her. She smiled "Yeah its really me Sophie, where have you been all these years? I've looked all over for you but I never could track you down." I smiled and hugged her. We had a small little reunion in the music store and caught each other up on what had happened over the last few years. Fia even gave her a job at the store.

"So Meg, why don't you come over and meet everyone? They'd love to meet you." She smiled "Sure, why not, I don't have anything else planned" so I grabbed my skateboard and she grabbed her scooter and we took off through down town. We passed by those dress shops again and I wonder if the others remembered my birthday is today. Meg looked over at me "By the way Sophie, Happy Birthday, your what 25 right?" she asked in a teasing manner. I laughed slightly "No, I'm sixteen today" She smiled, "Yeah I know I was just teasing." we kept talking for a little while and about a block away from the house we started to race each other, I came out victorious.

I opened the front door and set my skateboard down. "I'm back from work everyone and I have someone I want you all to meet." I motioned for Meg to follow me and we walked into the living room and no one was there, in fact there wasn't anyone anywhere. I walked into the kitchen and there was a note on the fridge. It said - "Dear Sophie, sorry we're not home right now but there's urgent business we have to take care of. See you when we get back. P.S. Get ready for a night on the town because we're all going out tonight." Meg gave me a small smile and tried to reassure me by saying "Maybe their planning a party for you. I mean they are your friends and you did tell them it was today right?" I nodded my head. She smiled and began to drag me to my room, "Well c'mon then lets figure out what to wear for tonight!" and with that I was dragged to be at the mercy of my old time friend.

No POV

Sophie and Meg were laughing whenever they heard the door open and the sound of people walking in. Sophie grabbed Meg and dragged her downstairs smiling when she heard Blaze talking to Rouge and Amy. "Hey everyone I've got someone I want you all to meet. This is my old friend Meg" Pretty soon everyone was talking with Meg and Sophie. Soon all the girls were getting ready for the night out and the guys were also getting ready.

**With the Girls**

"So Sophie, what are you gonna wear tonight?" Rouge asked while looking through the dresser drawers. Sophie shrugged her shoulders "I dunno, I'm not really sure yet. Maybe I'll wear my red dress. I haven't worn it but once and that was a while back." Meg smiled "You should maybe now it'll actually fit just right instead of being to big."she said jokingly as Sophie rolled her eyes. All the girls laughed while Sophie dug it up out of the closet. "Well here it is. What do you guys think?" she asked holding the dress up to herself. All the girls seemed to think for a minute and suddenly everyone was calling whether they wanted to do her hair or nails or whatever. She laughed and helped the others pick out what they would wear.

**With the Boys**

The guys were all just basically wearing a pair of nice jean or slacks, and a polo shirt, plus their regular shoes and gloves. Sonic looked over at Tails who was wearing a button up long sleeved shirt over his polo "So Lil Buddy you gonna tell Sophie how you feel tonight?" The orange fox sighed "I don't know, what if she doesn't have mutual feelings for me? I don't want to ruin our friendship." sonic nodded his head while Tails walked over to Knuckles to help him pick out a shirt.

Pretty soon all the guys were downstairs waiting for the girls. Amy was the first one to walk down, she was wearing a white tube top, faded form fitting blue jeans that flared out at the bottom and a pair of silver heels. Cream was wearing a knee length violet dress that had three quarter sleeves and a pair of matching sandals. Blaze was next and she was wearing a black spaghetti strap with a cream colored skirt that stopped mid-thigh and a pair of black knee high heel boots. Rouge was wearing a dark pink strapless dress that stopped about two inches above her knees with a pair of matching heels. Meg and Sophie walked down together and Tails almost fainted when he saw Sophie. Meg was wearing a dark brown dress that only had one shoulder strap stopped mid shin but had a split up the side to about one inch up past her knee. She was wearing a golden pair of heels. Sophie was wearing a red dress (kinda obvious seeing as I said she was going to wear it earlier) It was a spaghetti strap and stopped about two and half inches above her knees with a pair of dark silver heels and matching silver bangles.

When everyone was in a vehicle and the only vehicles they had were Shadows motorcycle, Sonics Mustang, Knuckles Ford Truck and Rouges Porsche. They were off as soon as everyone was in their vehicles. They were speeding off through downtown and going past club sand bars until they stopped in front of Madame Karrie's Karaoke Club. The girls tumbled out of Rouge's car except for Meg who had rode on Shadows motorcycle. They all giggled furiously when they saw where they were.

They walked in and Sonic talked with the bouncer at the door for a minute before motioning for the others to go with him inside. They sat down at one of the larger tables where they could all fit. They mainly just watched until Sophie got an idea. She walked up to the stage where the line to sing was. She waited until they got to her and then she told them what song she wanted to sing. She was standing up in front on stage and then the music turned on:

_**How you choose to express yourself **_

_**Its all your own and I can tell **_

_**It comes naturally **_

_**How you choose to express yourself **_

_**Its all your own and I can tell **_

_**It comes naturally**_

_**You follow what you feel inside  
Its intuitive, you dont have to try.  
It comes naturally  
Mmmm, It comes naturally. **_

_**and it takes my breath away  
what you do so naturally....  
You are the thunder and I am the lightening.  
and In every way you know who you are  
and to me its exciting, when you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally  
It comes naturally  
when youre with me baby  
Everything comes naturally  
It comes naturally  
Ba-ba-ba-baby.  
**_

_**You have a way of moving me  
a force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (You know it does)  
It comes naturally (mmm-yeah) **_

_**and it takes my breath away (everytime)  
what you do so naturally....  
You are the thunder and I am the lightening.  
and In every way you know who you are  
and to me its exciting, when you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally  
It comes naturally  
when youre with me baby  
Everything comes naturally  
It comes naturally  
Ba-ba-ba-baby.  
**_

_**When we collide, sparks fly.  
when you look in my eyes...  
It takes my breath away. (YOU ARE!)  
**_

_**You are the thunder and I am the lightening.  
and In every way you know who you are  
and to me its exciting, when you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally  
It comes naturally  
when youre with me baby  
Everything comes naturally  
It comes naturally  
Ba-ba-ba-baby. **_

_**Naturally **_

_**Naturally  
Naturally **_

_**Naturally **_

_**Naturally **_

_**Naturally **_

when she finished singing applause rang throughout the room she took a bow and stepped off the stage. She was congratulated by her friends on her singing and then they listened to a few more songs and then the dance floor opened up. Sonic and Amy, Rouge and Knuckles, Silver and Blaze, Cream and Charmy and surprisingly enough Shadow had asked Meg to dance. Tails was scooting closer to where Sophie was and finally managed to ask her "So Sophie do you, I dunno, want to dance?" she smiled "Sure Tails" He smiled and took her hand leading her onto the dance floor. There was a slow song on. Tails seemed nervous but pretty soon he relaxed her hands were connected around his neck his hands on her hips.

When they finished dancing they headed home. The girls decided to have a movie night and were getting ready when the guys walked into the living room. "Hey girls do you mind if we join you?" Rouge looked at blaze who looked at Sophie and Meg who said "Sure, we're going to watch The Princess and the Frog and Astroboy is that cool with you guys?" They all nodded their heads and pretty soon everyone was settled into a spot most of the couples all sitting together (the same couples as on the dance floor). Sonic and Amy were holding hands, Blaze was snuggled against Silver, Knuckles was laying his head in Rouge's, lap, Cream and Charmy were sitting as close to each other as they could get but were both blushing a lot, Shadow and Meg were talking, and Tails had sat next to Sophie who seemed really into the movie.

When the princess and the frog was ending a lot of the girls were crying because of the happy ending and then when it was completely over sonic got up and changed it to astroboy. It wasn't quite as sad as the princess and the frog but it was still good. When the movies wee over everyone started heading to bed but Tails grabbed Sophie's hand and lead her out to the back yard, where the full moon was high in the sky. "Sophie, I want to tell you something that I have been meaning to tell you for some time but I'm nervous so don't laugh, okay." She nodded her head and smiled "Sophie when I first saw you I knew that you were different, that you weren't like other girls. So I thought that I should tell you I like you Sophie, I like you a lot and it would make me so happy if you would, be my ….girlfriend" sophie was close to tears, but she smiled and threw herself onto him, hugging him tightly "Oh Tails, nothing would make me happier" he smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead "Well we should be getting to bed then. Good night Sophie" he said as they walked into the house she smiled "Night tails" they went their separate ways to their bedrooms and at the same time in their rooms they both sighed happily and fell onto their beds.

**Author's Note:**** Okay so here it is Tails confession to Sophie. YAY, anyway I want to thank GalexiatheChao for letting me use her OC Meg. Next chappie is all about the bad guys so be ready your about to learn something you didn't want to know. Anywho please review I always look forward to what the readers have to say.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** **okay so this is kinda picking up on the villain form where we left them in ch. 4. Its entirely about the bad guys so pay attention and you might be surprised.**

**I own Sophie, Luke, Ripper, Nora and Lynx. Sega owns the Sonic villains.**

No POV

A black hedgehog with blue gray stripes on his spines sat on a throne like chair watching the other three. There was Iblis who had been put into a hedgehog body, her fur was fire red and her eyes were cloudy gray. Then of course there was Fiona and Scourge who had joined Iblis and himself not to long ago. Scourge looked up at the other male hedgehog "Mephiles, are you okay? We don't bite ya know" He said encouraging the other male to relax. Mephiles sighed and leaned against the back of the chair just as there was a loud knocking on the door. They all turned their heads to the door, then back at each other before Fiona got up and walked over to the door. She stopped and slid open a rectangular eye hole, looking out letting a small gasp escape her lips. "I thought you said you didn't need pitiful villains like us. Why are you here now? What can we possibly do for you." she said spitefully at whoever was on the other side of the door. "We're here because now I take back what I said before and we do need your help."Just as Fiona was about to say something back Iblis walked over and shoved the fox out of the way. She looked through the slot "I'm sorry for my friends rudeness. Please stand back so that I may open the door." with that the fire red female hedgehog set to work opening the locks and turning the alarm system off. She pulled the door open to reveal three figure a cloaked male hedgehog, a male wolf, and a female cat. Mephiles straightened up and walked forward to their odd group of guests.

"What is it you could possibly need from us Lukaris? Have you not expressed your distaste for our group of, how is it that you put it, oh yes ragtag moronic posers who think they can be vilains. So what on Mobius are youd oing here looking for our help? Well, I'm waiting." Mephiles tapped his foot against the floor impatiently while he waited for the cloaked hedgehogs answer. "Well Mephiles I see you haven't forgiven us for our last little meeting but as you can see I'm missing a member of my team. She was killed in the battle with that damned sonic team and oh who was it that killed her?" and at the same time both Lynx and Ripper answered. She said "It was that damn girl" while Ripper said "It was the twin tailed fox" Lukaris raised an eyebrow "Well this is interesting who was it? Lynx?" She stepped forward "While it looked like that fox boy did it , it wasn't him. When I was leaving with Ripper I looked back to see if Nora was following and just as she was leaving the fox shot but his shot grazed her arm but that damned girl threw one of her electricity balls and it hit Nora straight in the back right behind her heart. She was responsible for my sisters death. We should be going after her not here looking for help." Her voice was raising and she continued on "So why are we here? Lukaris? You better have a damn good reason for being here instead of trying to get revenge on the bitch who killed my sister!!!!" Lukaris was very calm when he spoke but there was force behind his voice "Well my dear as much as that would suit you it doesn't benefit all of us. We are here to gain the help of some people who know the weaknesses of a similar enemy." The female snarled lips curling back over her lips "I've had it with you Lukaris and your stupid idiotic ideas about getting help. I'm done with you I'm going to find help where I can get it." With that she stalks out of the room. Ripper went to run after her but Lukaris put his hand up don't worry my dear boy she'll be back after she cools off." He nodded and then Lukaris spoke to Mephiles "So why don't we get down to business about a small treaty between our two groups." Mephiles smiled and nodded his head and the door was shut leaving the two males to figure out a treaty.

Lynx was running as fast as she could away from the building thinking of where she could go for help but couldn't think of anyone she knew who could help. She looked everywhere in town looking up bounty hunters and mercenaries not finding anything until she came along a post online that said there was a mercenary who was living down by the docks. She smiled thats where she wanted to go. She walked down to the docks, looking around "Hello? Are yo u here mercenary? Show yourself" at this a metallic voice spoke from the shadows "i'm here, what can I help you with..." she turned around and was quite surprised with what she saw.

**Author's Note:**** Okay sorry this took so long to get up but my computer was being incredibly stupid. So please review I love what you have to say. And sorry for the cliffhanger.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**** alright sorry this is taking so long to update but my computer keeps messing up and by the way i'm going to start another story so updates will be a little longer wait.**

**I own Sophie, Ripper and Luke, GalexiatheChao owns Meg and Sega owns the sonic team and the sonic villains.**

Sophie's POV

When I opened my eyes I yawned and stretched my arms when there was a knock on my door. I was hesitant at first but then I spoke "**Come in**" and I instantly regret saying that because all of a sudden all the girls are in my room asking me when it happened and why I hadn't told them about it last night. "**Would guys shut up and talk one at a time? I can't understand a thing your saying.**" At this Meg pushed to the front of the group of girls "**Well we were just about to go down and say hi to the boys but we overheard Tails talking to them about the confession he and you made last night.**" I sighed and filled them in on everything that had happened.

Soon I was dressed and the girls and myself were headed downstairs when the boys saw us there were a lot of congratulations to me and Tails and sonic kept yelling "**Let's throw a party!**" but we kept telling him to shut up. When it was all over and everything was finally said that people wanted to say, it calmed down. I smiled shyly over at Tails who smiled that handsome lopsided smile of his. I could go on about his smile but I really shouldn't daydream. I was putting my breakfast dishes in the sink when I heard a noise from outside and Amy screamed, Sonic was yelling angrily and Knuckles was using his colorful vocabulary. So I did what anyone else would have done, I ran outside to find something of a weird sight.

No POV

Sophie ran outside to see what the ruckus was only to find Ripper and a group of strange mobians standing with him. Shadow growled "**What are you doing here, Mephiles, Scourge, Fiona, and …... Iblis?**" he seemed confused about the red female hedgehog, but soon he was sure of it as the female smirked "**Yes, Mephiles made me this body so that I could fight side by side with him. Besides we work better as partners instead of combined**" Mephiles and his group, plus Ripper, got into fighting stances and then Sonic and his friends got into fighting stances and with the flick of his wrist Ripper motioned for them to move forward and soon they were all fighting Tails and Knuckles were fighting with Ripper; Sonic, Shadow, Silver Blaze and Amy were fighting with Iblis and Mephiles; Espio and Charmy were fighting with Scourge; and Rouge and Sophie were fighting Fiona.

Ripper snarled as Knuckles sent a fist slamming into his gut, while Tails did a roundhouse kick slamming him into a tree. He got up and tackled Tails while Knuckles tried to pull him off of the fox. Sonic did a spindash attack and slammed into Mephiles, Shadow followed it up with chaos spear and Blaze threw a few fireballs at the same time. Amy was lifted into the air by silver, hammer in hand. He sent her flying at Iblis who got a hammer straight to her left leg and as it made contact she screamed in pain as a snapping sound cracked through the air. Espio and Charmy were managing with Scourge pretty well. Sophie and Rouge had already taken care of Fiona. While the battle carried on until Ripper and his group had been defeated, all of them breathing hard.

Ripper was the first to speak and the only one "**You may have won the battle but we will win the war. And I'm going to give you a small warning, Lynx has gone slightly insane with grief and wants revenge on you, Sophie. For killing her sister, She's gone to find help so be on the watch.**" And with that they left. Sophie seemed uneasy "Sophie, are you okay?"she looked behind her to see a concerned Tails. She shook her head "I'm fine, just curious as to why he would care enough to give us something that helpful." Tails shrugged his shoulders and then took her hand in his. She smiled and leaned against his side slightly as they walked back to the house.

**Author's Note:**** okay so I hope this is a good chapter. Can't wait to see if you review. So please do I'm a nervous writer and I love to hear what you guys have to say. **

**P.S. Lynx will be showing up soon for those of you wondering.**


	8. Chapter 8

I LIVE! Okay now that thats out of my system, I'm here to let you all know that i'm really sorry about not updating but I lost my story notebook. So I can't update either of my already published stories. But hopefully I will find it soon and can then start updating. So cross your fingers and hope that I find it soon.


End file.
